Rooster Pull Tank
"Bring them down to earth!" :- Pull Tank Commander Tactical Analysis *'They call me the Rooster': The Rooster Pull Tank's tractor beam is a highly effective weapon, capable of dragging aircraft down to the ground, usually to the detriment of the said aircraft. Do note the tractor beam has varying effectiveness depending on the target. *'Don't fight gravity': If somehow the tractor beam isn't powerful enough, a verteron array can be activated, boosting the power of the tractor beam by an order of magnitude, to the point where the boosted tractor beam is powerful enough to yank just about anything out of the sky. *'Chickens can't fly': Unfortunately, boosting the tractor beam subjects the Rooster to immense stresses, which damages the tank and prevents the verteron array from being used too frequently. *'Stooping down to ground level': Their prowess at anti air, alas, does not allow the Rooster to engage ground units at all. It is fully dependent on the support of other units to fend off such attackers as ground troops, tanks and other vehicles, just as other Chinese units rely on it for anti air support. Operational History The Rooster Pull Tank is not like other Chinese vehicles. Where its fellows are sleek and aggressive, the rotund Rooster Pull Tank looks distinctly comical in its shape and function, and is brutally simple in concept. The job of anti-air machines is to shoot at enemy craft until they fall from the sky; the Rooster Pull Tank cuts out the middleman and uses a focused beam of energy particles called gravitons to pull enemy aircraft out of the air. The third law of motion dictates that as the Rooster pulls on its target, it too will be pulled towards it; this resulted in early Pull Tanks being suspended in mid-air, linked to enemy craft as though by an invisible tether. A supplementary tractor beam now locks the vehicle to the ground, making it more difficult to shift, though it may still be pulled after an aircraft in motion. The effectiveness of a Rooster Pull Tank varies greatly on circumstance. Depending on the direction the target is traveling, its speed, lift and weight, the Rooster Pull Tank might instantly pull it from the sky, or it may find it nearly impossible. It tends to do better pulling a craft moving towards it, as it simply makes it nosedive; craft moving away can result in a hapless Rooster Pull Tank being dragged dozens of metres. In order to give it an edge against fast-movers trying to escape, or extremely large targets, a verteron array was added to the machine. Consuming an extreme amount of power, verterons are catalysts for gravitons, enhancing their effect tenfold. Unfortunately, the power required necessitates shutting down the planar shielding that protects the Rooster from falling debris, and being gravitationally tethered to an enemy craft hurtling toward the ground can be an unpleasant situation. Rooster Pull Tanks are manned by a crew of four clones; the genetic material was provided by four famous gunners from the National Revolutionary Army that were reputed to have knocked over two dozen Red Chinese MiGs out of action. Their post-decanting hypnotherapy revolves heavily around instilling a sense of duty to their fellows; the Rooster Pull Tank crew must be ready to lay down their lives at a moment's notice to protect others in the formation. Although the crews exhibit varied individual personalities, like all clones, they are noted for their ability to be unwavering in all situations. It is said they do not experience fear, even fear in the face of certain death, and though that may not be true, one could be forgiven for making the mistake. Category:Units